The Familiar Unfamiliar
by RickLoveEvy
Summary: Despite what they have been through, Rick could not remember a piece, not even her name. Could he? After TM, before TMR.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : All To Myself**

Disclaimer: The idea of this story is from the Déjà Vuos by Robot Iconography. But, it was unfinished since 2007.

I decided to write it with my own plot. It would be similar with Déjà Vous in some way, but the author left the story at Chapter 8. I will be on my own after that chapter.

Here you go~

It was a sunny day in Athens. The plane just landed few minutes ago. Passengers were stepping out from the plane, while enjoying the warm blowing wind.

"Finally..." Evelyn said as she was stepping out from the plane and stretching her arms wide.

"About damn time" Rick said as he walked behind his wife and got a sharp elbow nudge at him.

"Mind your lang-off, Mr. O'Connell"

"Sorry, Mrs. O'Connell"

In fact, the couple got married yesterday at the small chapel in Cairo. After the wedding dinner, they took a plane to Athens for honeymoon while travelling all the way back to London. It was her idea to stop by Athens for ruins. She wouldn't let that passed, would she? Anyway, he was not getting anywhere far away from ruins, as long as she was his wife. But, he loved her anyway. And, he did not mind spending time with ruins, as long as she was with him all the time. Of course for tonight, he had to keep her all to himself. Since they took the flight right after the wedding dinner, they had not spent a night as what married couple would do on their wedding night. He surely anticipated for it.

Had he not tried to lure her into bed? Of course he did. As an experienced man in such area, he barely could keep his hands to himself, especially when she was the one who played the whole pretend innocent thing. The first time he tried to push the button, she had turned him down cold. The reason behind was to wear the white wedding gown. Not that she was a religious person and she had to keep her virginity until the wedding night. The whole waiting was for the white wedding gown. And, he did not care much whether she wore white on the wedding day. What he did care was that she agreed to take his hand to be his wife. Despite the silly tradition, he had to argue with her.

"I mean who cares you will wear white or not?" Rick said.

"It's a tradition that only virgin could wear white on the wedding day" Evelyn said.

"Even if we does, you still can wear white. I mean who knows what we are going to do if non of us are going to tell it anyway" Rick said.

She stayed quiet as she was unable to come out with somehing logic to fight back.

"You don't have to pretend that you don't want it. I know you do" Rick said.

"Rick..."

"You have no idea that how much you make me crazy, Evy. You have me work up every night and you kiss me goodnight. Then, you slam the door at me" Rick said.

And she laughed.

"And you have the nerve to laugh at me" Rick said as he tickled her sensitive spots.

She laughed even louder and tried to get away from his tickles. Somehow, they landed on the bed. Panting fast. She was on top of him and straddled his waist. They were closed to each other. She could feel his hot breath. He could feel her hot breath. And, she kissed him hard. She was bold these days and not the shy and prim librarian that he knew. And, he liked it when she was bold.

"The bloody hell is going on" and Jonathan always picked the perfect timing to jump up.

Both Rick and Evelyn groaned.

"I say dear sister, you are not married yet but you are ready to give in to him. Nice move though" Jonathan said as he was always felt sick with their kissy lovey thing. And, he loved to tease his sister.

"Can't you knock Jonathan?!" Evelyn said irritably.

"Well, can't you lock the door Evy? Why must let the old chap to witness this? For god sake!" Jonathan said as Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"What do you want this time?" Evelyn asked as she left the bed.

"My dear baby sister is going to be married in two days time. Can't the dear brother come and ask for a drink before giving you out?" Jonathan said cheekly.

"Idiot" Evelyn said and she slapped his face as she always did.

"You are leaving?" Rick asked sadly from the bed.

"I'm sorry darling. I am going to miss Jonathan real soon. I promise I will be all yours on our wedding night" Evelyn said and walked to the bed where Rick sat, and kissed on his cheek.

Jonathan rolled his eyes and walked out the room. Evelyn quickly catched up on her brother. Rick sat on the bed and looked at the siblings walking down the hall. He couldn't blame her though. Jonathan was her only eldest brother, although he barely act like one. But, she loved him. This would be the first time for the siblings not to be with each other.

"I am going to have you all to myself after the wedding" Rick said and smiled.

Review Please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : What a place to celebrate newlywed**

As Evelyn stepped on the land, she turned around to face her husband.

"Oh, tell me why I haven't been to this place" Evelyn said.

The weather in Athens were not as hot as Cairo and not as cloudy as London. It was perfect.

"Because you are to much into Egypt and fail to notice anything other than mummies" Rick teased.

"Well, I believe I had told you that Egypt is in my blood. Besides, I managed to notice you. Didn't I?" she grinned as she teased him back.

"I believe I did make some remarkable efforts to have you remember me" he said.

"Pray tell? I can't remember any of those" she said.

"Hmm... let me think" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I planted one on you when we first met. I made your dream came true as you managed to get into Hamunaptra. Although, it wasn't a very good experience. Then, I saved you from the undead. I think that is quite remarkable" he said smugly.

"It surprises me that you say some remarkable efforts include our first kiss. I don't recall it is" she said as she leaned at him.

"Why did you even bother to ask? If it is not a remarkable one" he decided to play along.

"It seems like a good idea at that time" she said and smiled.

"It seems like a good idea at this moment too" he said. He dropped his head in order to give her a passionate kiss.

"Excuse me, Sir" the man interrupted as their lips almost touched. Both of them turned their attention to the man.

"This area is going to be closed now for the next flight. Would you mind take your belongings and get to the counter for security clearance?" the man informed.

In fact, there was no other passengers except the couple. All the passengers already left for the security clearance while the couple was having the sweet talk.

"About damn time" Rick mumbled under his breath and released his wife from his embrace. Yet, she managed to hear it.

"Swear again and you will be sleeping on the couch" Evelyn said.

"The couch sounds good" he said as he kissed her cheek and walked pass the man to the security counter.

"Silly man" she said but she were pleased that this silly man was her husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mr. O'Connell, could you please come with me?" the security guy at the counter said.

"What? Why?" Rick asked promptly.

"Our officer would like to talk to you. Come with us please." the guy asked nicely.

"I will not go with you unless you tell me the reason" Rick said impatiently. His wife tried to calm him down with her both hands rubbing his upper arms from behind.

"Mr. O'Connell, you have records with us, in fact the bad one. So, I would ask again, could you please come with us? We wouldn't want the situation to get ugly. Please, if you may" the guy said.

"What records?" Rick was trying to ask for the facts, instead his wife interrupted before he could continue with what he was about to say.

"Yes, sir. My husband will follow you. May I come with him as well? Just try to understand the situation, if it is not too much trouble" Evelyn said with a smile, trying to salvage the situation from getting worst.

"Yes please, Mrs. O'Connell" the guy said politely and led his way.

"It will be fine. I guess there is some misunderstanding. Come on" she said and slid her arm around his waist to walk with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepped into the room, there was a man sit at the desk, aged around 50. He looked up when the couple came in.

"You must be O'Connell. I'm the Officer at this place. You are charged with the crime, it says here robbery. Your husband here with his gang robbed the Bank of Athens on 17 June, 1921" the Officer said.

"What?! Are you kidding me? I've never stepped on Athens, not even a piece of land in Greece. Where the hell did your records come from?" Rick said and yelled at the same time.

"There must be misunderstanding. My husband would not commit such act" Evelyn said. Although they had known each other for less than six months, but she trusted him with all her hearts despite she had bailed him out from the prison not too long ago.

"May I speak to the authority whom is responsible for this? There must be photos of the robbers" she continued.

"Of course you can. Before that, we have to make sure he will not leave this place. Therefore, we have to lock him up" the Officer said.

"You can't just..." Rick refused to be locked up.

"Rick, please. Let me get to the authority. I'll make sure both of us get out of this place. We still have a honeymoon" she said and smiled in order to cheer him up. Having been bailing her brother out from the police station for quite some times, although it wasn't any serious crime committed by her brother, just driving after taking alcohols, she was used to handle such situation.

They kissed or tried to, just went their lips touched, the Officer and the guy pulled them apart. Rick was taken to another room by the guy. But his gaze never left his wife's. She locked her eyes at him, as long as she could.

"Now, let's get the authority. Shall we?" she said once her husband was out of sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mrs. O'Connell, apologize for the delay. I am Ambrosia" the man from the authority said.

"Mr. Ambrosia, could you please explain what is the charge? And, as detail as you could" Evelyn asked.

"The man named, Richard O'Connell was one of the robbers who robbed the Bank of Athens on 17 June, 1921. Is your husband, Richard O'Connell?" Ambrosia asked.

"Yes he is. Do you have evidence like sketches of the robbers' faces? she asked and prayed that he might had it.

"Yes, we do have. Let me see. Ah, this is the one" Ambrosia said and pointed out the man on the sketch paper.

"This is not my husband" Evelyn said.

"Bring him out please" Ambrosia said to the guy.

A moment later, Rick was taken to the office. His focus was on his wife. Their gaze locked. It seemed like they had been separated for years, although it was only less than an hour.

Ambrosia frowned as he looked at Rick and the sketch paper. Indeed, it was exactly what Evelyn had said, it was not him. Ambrosia looked into the file and Rick's passport.

"Richard O'Connell" Ambrosia spelled out Rick's full name printed on the passport.

"Richard O'Connel" Ambrosia spelled out the name on the file.

In fact, an "L" was missing. Rick was not the guy they were looking for.

"I'm sorry. We apologize for the mistake. Mr. O'Connell, you may leave now" Ambrosia said.

"Are you kidding me? Or this is just a prank?!" Rick yelled as he was angry with the mistake.

"I travel here for honeymoon and you guys lock me up in the room for the charge that I did not commit to it. What the hell are you guys doing here, huh?" Rick scolded the men in the office.

"Darling, calm down please, would you?" Evelyn said as she tried to salvage the situation from getting worst as she knew her husband could be impossible sometimes when he did get to it.

"I am so sorry Mrs. O'Connell. The government will compensate both of you for this mistake we have made. We will arrange a nice suite in the town for both of you. I am so sorry. Please forgive us" Ambrosia said.

"Apology accepted. Now, if you may, we would like to leave here as soon as possible. Don't want to waste any minute longer in here. We are in honeymoon" she said politely and tried to smile. Having been raised up as English, manners ran through in her bloods, no matter where she was. But her brother seldom acted like one, despite the siblings were raised by the same parents.

"Yes of course" Ambrosia said and led his way out.

Once the couple finally got themselves out ot the airport, Evelyn stopped, turned around and wrapped both arms around her husband. He was shocked at her move. Instead of asking, he simply put his arms around her and stood still. He pulled her out of his arms when he heard faint crying.

"Hey, what's this for?" he asked and wipped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I thought that would be the last time I got to see your face and to hold you. You scare the hell out of me, Rick" she said with her trembled voice. It was very unusual for her, being Evelyn to cry. She did seem like a brave woman in there. But, when the dust settled, she collapsed. She must have been holding her tears all the while, trying to be strong for her husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What did you call me?**

It's been awhile since I posted second chapter. Writer blocks if you know what I mean.

_Here's the story_

"Hey, I'm here now" Rick said. He kissed her when he noticed that she did not response to his words. He had his own way to make his presence to her, which is to kiss her. And, the magic worked, as always it would be.

The kiss should be soft and quick but she pressed her lips to his at the moment when their lips touched. She needed to feel him in a very physical way. She needed to make sure he was in fact out from the trouble that he was presence at the moment. Not some dreams that she was having. Their lips broke apart when both of them were out of breath and urgently needed some air. He rested his forehead at hers. Blue eyes looked into hazel eyes.

"Better?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, a bit" she replied with a weak smile.

"Let's get a cab and check-in for the hotel room. I promise to you that I will make it up for you" he said as he smiled. She nodded in response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night by the time they arrived at the hotel arranged by Ambrosia.

"This place is beautiful" Evelyn said when she caught sight of the hotel.

"Not as beautiful as you" Rick said with all his heart.

"Oh, really? As I remember what you said to me when we first met, what did you say? Broad..." she teased.

"Well I thought you were beautiful. I wasn't going to say it" Rick said honestly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because... are we going to stand on the street for whole day?" Rick said. In fact, they were still on the street having conversations that Rick didn't feel comfortable with.

"Alright. Tell me once we are left alone" she said with a seductive smile. Rick felt current ran through his veins. 'Is she the innocent girl that I happened to marry with? Well, she never stop surprised me, did she?' he thought. He smiled and shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, they stepped into the hotel room. There was a balcony facing Santorini, stunning.

"Oh Rick, look at this" she walked slowly to the balcony and inhaled the air.

She looked gorgeous under the moonlight. When she turned around to look at him, she glowed like a godness in Greek. And her smiles always took his breath away. He vowed to himself, he would protect this girl, his girl, his wife no matter what kind of danger she got herself into.

He walked to the balcony and joined his wife. He wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed gently on her head. They stood like this for a while, neither of them wanted to move, enjoying each other company.

"Tell me" she broke the silence.

"Tell you what, honey?" he asked.

"Well, why were you not going to say that I am beautiful the first time we met?" she said.

He had tried not to bring that up and let it passed. But, she was persistent though. Once she set her mind on something, she would not let it go without a try. And, that was another reason he loved her so much. At the same time, it scared him though, especially when he was the target.

"Because... I was about to be hanged" he said but muttered the last part.

"I heard it O'connell" she turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"Are we back to O'Connell?" he said and grinned, showing all his teeth.

"I'm serious Rick" she said.

"Alright. Alright. I was never going to say it because I was about to be hanged... and" he continued when he saw she was annoyed "I was not going to know how you felt about me. I was alone before I met you. I never care about others. Then, you showed up. Something in you caught my eyes I guess. It was difficult for me to know how you felt about me, when I was not going to have a future with you. That's why I kept it to myself" he said.

"I... I felt the same when I looked into your blue eyes. My heart was pounding fast. I thought I got excited because of Hamunaptra but when all settled down, it got to me that, it was you" she said and looked deep into his eyes. She knew he felt the same. She could read him like a book.

"Hmm... I thought you said, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, I don't like him in one bit" he said mocking her accent. And, she blushed.

"I don't know you heard that" she said and blushed even more.

"It hurted a little when you said it. And then you warned me. Kinda impressive you know, threatened a six foot tall scoundrel like me" Rick teased.

"Well, I wasn't going to back down. What would you do to me?" she decided to play along.

"Nothing much, you know. Swept your feet and kissed you silly" he said smugly. It led to another question.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, hopefully he would answer it seriously.

"It seemed like a good idea at that time. I was about to be hanged, the taste of your lips would be my last memory. I wanted to remember you. Perhaps, I wanted you to remember me as well" he said shyly.

"Oh Rick" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck for a kiss.

Door knocks when their lips almost touched. "Come in" Rick said and without turning to face the boy who walked into the room, with a bottle of champagne in his hand. The boy left after he put the bottle on the table.

Evelyn reluctantly left his warm embrace and walked to the table. She picked up the bottle. There was a small note from Ambrosia, apologize to the couple about the mistake earlier. She opened the bottle and poured two glasses of champagne. She drowned one and filled up another.

"Honey, I don't think it's a good idea to get you drunk" Rick said as she drowned another.

"What harm came from two glasses of champagne?" she said and giggled. He rolled his eyes. In fact, she was nervous. Tonight, she would give in her innocent to him. She knew he was experienced in that area. 'What if she did something wrong? What if she did not know how to please him like a wife?' the thought killed her. And, alcohol calmed her nerves.

"Alright. I should probably get change" she said and took out a sexy nightdress and went to the bathroom to get change.

After the door shut, he heard the sound of running water. 'Patience is a virtue, O'Connell. You have been waiting this long, why not another 10 minutes?' he thought.

Another sound caught his attention. She screamed. He ran to the bathroom, was about to open the door but failed. It was locked.

"Evelyn!" he yelled and banged the door at thesame time.

Review please.


End file.
